Stolen Hallway Kisses
by QueenMimi96
Summary: She shouldn't be staring at him that way. Casey knew it was wrong and yet...every day, her eyes would travel over to his form, leaning against his locker whilst flirting with a random girl. She wouldn't dare do it at home - where anyone could see her or know what she was doing. But it was getting harder to hide her feelings. And maybe, just maybe...he was too. One-shot.


His reddish-brown hair was tousled, his green hoodie rumpled, and his brown eyes sparkled as he talked to Sam, moving his hands as he spoke. I bit my lip as I watched him, clutching my notebook to my chest as I leaned my back against my locker. He laughed then and I grinned at the sound. Everything about him was so... _perfect_. How could he be so amazing and not be mine?

"Don't do this. Not again," Emily said, walking up behind me, "Don't torture yourself like this."

I sighed, my eyes still glued to him.

"I know. It's just...why does it have to be like this?" I whined and Em rested her hand on my shoulder.

"Because you're...you're not supposed to be with him, Case. Any guy but him. Stepbrothers are off-limits," she said and I nodded.

She wrapped an arm around me as we walked away, the sound of his voice still echoing in my ears.

"But that's the problem, Em. No one I've liked or dated have ever been like him. They don't make me laugh like him or...make me as mad as he makes me,"

"So you want someone who fights with you?" she arched an eyebrow.

I shook my head, "I want someone who challenges me and I don't know...I just don't know. It's just different with him."

"Well, Case, you need to snap out of it! You're dating Max and you can't jeopardize that." she reasoned.

I nodded in response before we parted ways down the hallway. I readjusted my purse on my arm as I walked, sighing to myself.

"What's your problem, Space-Case?" a voice said in my ear, making me jump.

When I turned around, I came face-to-face with Derek. I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"What do you want, Derek?" I asked him.

The hallway was empty by now. All of the students had went to their classes and I was now late thanks to Derek.

"What do _I_ want? Isn't it what _you_ want?" he grinned mischievously, inching closer to me.

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, Derek, I don't have time for your games," I said, turning away from him.

Suddenly, his hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me back to face him once more.

"But see, you _have_ to have time for my games because I know something you don't want me to," he smirked and butterflies erupted in my stomach.

Pushing it down, I scoffed at him.

"Yeah? Like what?" I countered.

He leaned close to me, his warm breath on my face making shivers go up and down my spine.

"I know you like someone..." he trailed off, his chocolate-brown eyes boring into my blue ones.

I swallowed a lump that had formed in my throat at his words and slowly backed away from him. But he kept inching closer to me, grinning all the while.

"I don't like anyone," I lied, "I'm with Max."

"Oh, I _know_ you are but that doesn't mean you don't have a wandering eye, Spacey," he teased.

Suddenly, my back hit the wall and I gulped, looking up into his big brown eyes. He rested his hands on either side of my head and my heart started beating fast. His face was so close now that his nose was almost touching mine.

"I know that you like me, Casey," he whispered, his hot breath moving across my skin.

Before I had time to react, his lips connected with mine. I was so shocked I could barely move but soon enough, I regained my composure and kissed him back. My arms wrapped around his neck and my hands tangled themselves into his shaggy hair. He deepened the kiss and I felt my heart soar, his hands resting on my waist now. Abruptly, he broke away from me then.

"Weren't expecting that, were you, Princess?" he spoke finally, his lips brushing against mine as he talked.

He pushed away from the wall then and stalked off down the corridor, leaving me breathless and terribly confused. Did I...did I just kiss my stepbrother?!


End file.
